Cable and connector of this type adopt a construction of inserting an exposed portion of leads (or electrodes) at an end of the cable into a housing groove formed in the connector to make contact with contacts accommodated therein.
In this case, as the number of leads of the cable increases, the arrangement of the contacts of the receiving connector becomes narrower and a higher manufacturing accuracy is required and it becomes harder to attain a necessary strength. Further, a contact area between the lead of the cable and the contact reduces and failure of the contact is apt to occur.